


Silver

by RabidRabbitsRabato



Series: 2018 Inktober [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Hospitals, Inktober, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidRabbitsRabato/pseuds/RabidRabbitsRabato
Summary: Arin is almost out of the hospital





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give it up for day three!

The night before Arin was scheduled to be released from the hospital, he awoke for an unknown reason. The hospital was quiet and there was nothing obvious that would have waken him from his slumber. After spending a few minutes searching the dark shadows in his room for danger he slipped out of bed to use the bathroom. The cold floor was a shock to his system even through his thick socks. Arin padded softly to the bathroom, not turning on any lights in order to try not to wake up more.

Finished with his business Arin opened the bathroom door only to see something rush out out of his room. In an attempt to follow whatever it was Arin ran forward only to slam his shin on the side of the bed. He cried out in shock and immediately a nurse was there, checking him over. Once she has determined he was fine she forced him back into bed, ignoring all protests he made.

When she finally left Arin sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any more sleep tonight. Restless questions about what was in his room ran through his mind as he stared at the ceiling. Slowly he noticed something was reflecting light. Sitting up he looked around for the source. Sitting on the side table was charm of sorts, shaped like a half circle. Arin picked it up and turned it around in his hands, noting that only one side shimmered, the other side was a dull gray. He set it back down and laid back, new unanswerable questions on his mind.

* * *

In the morning Arin was released as planned. Strict instructions were given to him and also to Suzy when she arrived to pick him up. As they went to her car, the light silver color reminded him of the charm he had put in his pocket impulsively. On the ride home he turned it over in his hands as his wife watched curiously but said nothing. Arin was glad that he wasn't asked any questions that he wouldn't be able to answer; he was still hurting from the guilt of not being able to say what he was doing when he wandered out that one night. Fearful, he hoped it wouldn't happen again.


End file.
